


↠ Haikyuu!! One-Shots ↞

by ZAliciaCH



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZAliciaCH/pseuds/ZAliciaCH
Summary: A bunch of our favorite volleyball players stuffed into a story involving us. Who wouldn’t want that, right?





	1. Good evening Master, and welcome to Maidreamin! || Akaashi Keiji

**Author's Note:**

> I originally started this book on Wattpad, but as I’ve been editing it to suit my newer writing style, I’ve come to the decision to upload the better pieces here as well. Hope you enjoy them!
> 
> ⇴ Slow updates due to rewriting!

Saturday mornings – _oh_ , how Akaashi enjoyed them.

You didn't need to be a close friend of his to see how he always seemed to wear a subtle smile on his lips, regardless of the weather or his aching muscles after yet another intense practice. He seemed more lively, more forgiving, and – especially towards Bokuto – more tolerant. Saturdays were good days for him.

A good day for Akaashi meant a good day for the team. His tosses were a little cleaner, his movements were a little faster, and the team felt a little more comfortable requesting new things. As well as boosting the team's morale, he seemed to be taking his role as a vice-captain more serious too. When Wataru approached him for a piece of advice he was more than willing to help out, deeming successful. It wasn't long before other friends came to him too, and in the process of assisting them, Akaashi grew closer to them.

That was why, when the volleyball team started inviting him out for lunch after the Saturday practice, they were confused when he refused. He gave them a different excuse every time they asked, and as much as they respected his decision, they were a little sad about it too. Additionally, it made them curious – what could their precious setter possibly be doing that was more fun than going out for lunch?

Wanting an answer to their question, they decided to cancel their midday meal for a week. It had of course been Bokuto's idea – out of everyone, he was the closest to Akaashi.

Wordlessly they followed their friend, enjoying their little stroll but holding their breath every time he stopped _just_ a little longer than he had the time before. If Akaashi would catch them spying on him, surely all the earned progress would have been for nothing.

Akaashi adjusted the bag resting over his shoulder, silently eyeing the glass doors in front of him. He had seen them – heck, walked through them – countless times before. _Then why was he suddenly so nervous?_ He took a deep breath, poised his hand over the handles, then recollected himself and pushed the door open. As soon as he entered, the bell above his head chimed to signify his presence.

{F/N}, who had been actively cleaning a table, peeked her head up towards the sound. She quickly returned to the kitchen to drop off her rag, fixed the bow on her apron and then approached the male, a smile on her face. "Good evening Master, and welcome to Maidreamin! How could I serve you today?" She bowed elegantly.

Akaashi smiled in return. Would it be too much if he told her he only visited for her? Mentioning his craving for something sweet, {F/N} hummed and led him to an empty table. "I'm glad you've chosen our café to satisfy your needs, Master!" She smoothed out the wrinkled tablecloth and lit a candle, still smiling. "I was starting to worry that I wouldn't see you this week. Busy day?" She then bit her tongue, hoping she didn't come across as nosy. His day was none of her business, after all.

Akaashi simply nodded. "Bokuto-san was very lively today. I had to run him past the school nurse because he got overexcited and sprained his ankle."

"Ah, Bokuto-san. That's right, you've told me about him before. Is he okay now?"

"I saw him walking around earlier, so I'm sure he is doing fine."

"I'm glad."

{F/N} had parted her lips to say more, but a whistle made her purse them back together. She already knew who it was and why – her boss caught her chatting for too long. Excusing herself, she took her notepad from the back of her apron and pressed her pen to the paper. "But without further ado, could I take your order?" She nervously scratched the back of her neck after she wrote down what he wanted, another smile on her lips. "So, the same as usual?"

Akaashi nodded once again, thanking her for serving him and following her figure with his eyes as she disappeared back into the kitchen. Spending time with her, even if it was as short as this, made him happy.

In the kitchen, however, the mood had slightly shifted. "{F/N}," the girl's boss sighed, "I know you like the guy, but don't forget that he isn't the only customer here. I'm fine with you spending more time around him, but if it has an effect on the profit we can make, you're going to have to cut it down a bit. Understood?"

{F/N} nodded, apologizing.

"It's nothing to apologize for, but just try to pay attention to it, okay? Now, go serve some other customers until _his_ order is ready."

Relieved, {F/N} took a couple plates off the counter and served a few customers as asked, a smile still lingering on her face. She really did enjoy working at a maidcafé, and especially at her current one – unlike other cafés of the Maidreamin chain, this one seemed to have less of the 'older-men-peeping-up-skirts' problem.

When Akaashi's order was ready she returned to the kitchen, taking a moment to catch her breath. She had been frantically running from A to B in hopes of the customers not requiring her service for a little while, so she could spend a little more time with Akaashi. She wouldn't admit that if you'd ask her, though.

Putting his dessert down in front of him, {F/N} smiled. "Here's your order, Master! I hope you will be able to enjoy your meal! Is there anything else I could do for you before I leave?"

Akaashi hummed, "Ah, yes. Would you mind chatting with me while I eat?"

{F/N} checked her wrist – then mentally cursed at herself for not wearing a watch – and scratched her nape once more. "I-I think my shift's about to end, so...!" She touched her cheeks on accident. _They were hot._ She tried calming herself down, but she was having a hard time.

"What she's trying to say," her boss laughed, "is that she would love to sit and chat, but that she has to change out of her uniform first. We don't want our maids walking around in their work clothing when their shifts are over."

Akaashi expressed his understanding.

{F/N} followed her boss to the backroom and let out a sigh, one based on a mixture of relief and exhaustion. "I'm sorry."

"I'm ending your shift early today since you're too flustered to even think properly. Go and chat with the boy, have some fun. Just know that I'm expecting you to work your ass off tomorrow."

The girl showed her gratitude and rushed to get changed, checking herself over in the mirror a final time before heading back into the shop. She sat down across from Akaashi, fiddling her thumbs, later brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

Putting the remaining piece of cake on his fork, Akaashi eyed the girl in front of him. He had always thought that she was cute, but to see her nervous like this? _Oh_ , did it make his heart go crazy. The way she nervously averted her gaze from his, the way she smiled when she served him, the way she fiddled with the rim of her maid outfit – there were too many things he liked about her. Simple things, at that.

"D-Did you enjoy the food, _Mas-_ "

She interrupted herself. She wasn't working anymore, so there was no reason for her to address him as 'Master'. Unfortunately, she had never actually asked for his name.

A soft, almost inaudible chuckle left Akaashi's lips. "Just call me Keiji, {F/N}."

With cheeks dusted in red, she hid her face behind her hands. "Thank you..."

The boy held out the fork to the girl and smiled again, "Would you like to have a bite? I'm sure running around in the kitchen would make you hungry."

{F/N} nodded nervously, a hand raised to grab the fork. Akaashi, however, had different idea. He waited for her to part her lips, feeding her the last piece of dessert he had been saving up especially for her. When her gaze met his, he gained the courage to ask her out. "Perhaps you would like to have lunch with me sometime?"

Nodding rapidly, the girl got up from her chair and bowed. "Y-Yes, Master...! I-I mean, Keiji!"

Akaashi couldn't help but smile again. He got up himself and grabbed his wallet, handing her the money needed to pay for his cake and a little extra to tip her for her kind services. He then slung his bag over his shoulder. "I'll see you next week, then."

With a nervous grin on her face, {F/N} waved him goodbye. "See you next week!"

However, the moment the door shut, so did her eyes. Her boss, who had anticipated that the girl would faint, sighed. _"One day she'll learn..."_


	2. Concussion || Yaku Morisuke

{F/N} loved spending time with her boyfriend: she loved running her fingers through his hair; she loved teasing him to get him flustered; but most of all, she _loved_ seeing the different expressions he wore on his face every day. She had been studying them all — from the frustrated frowns he showed when he couldn't save a ball to the bright smiles he showed when he won a match, not to forget the sly smirks of enjoyment when he could give Lev another one of his roundhouse kicks. There wasn't a single one that didn't make her heart flutter, and now that she was unable to fully enjoy them, she slowly grew more and more upset.

Noticing her frustration — she had been restlessly shifting her weight from one leg to the other, much to _his_ frustration — Yaku looked up at his girlfriend, his concentrated look breaking down into the softened set of features {F/N} had grown to love. "Is this making you uncomfortable?"

The girl carefully shook her head, "Not at all. It's just..."

"A little awkward?"

"Yeah."

Yaku slowly got up, turned on the tap, then smiled at her. "Well, there's no other way, is there? You have a concussion, and if you want your legs shaved someone else'll have to do it for you. I can't have you risk hanging upside down," He ran a rag through the cold water before getting back on his knees, cleaning off the first leg he had finished. "Besides, for someone who never shaves legs, I think I did a really good job."

{F/N} smiled in return, humming to agree with him. "The concussion wasn't _entirely_ my fault, though."

Yaku brushed his hair aside and looked up at her once more, a sigh leaving his lips. "I told you not to get Kuroo involved. We both know that Kuroo equals trouble."

"It's not that I blame him. I'd probably have thrown a ball at someone's head too if they got on my nerves."

"{F/N}, the ball made you fall head-first onto the concrete. I think I can still see the mark." He got up from the floor and rested his hand on her forehead, his thumb carefully searching for the bruise. He then kissed the spot softly, then grinned, getting back on the floor to finish shaving her other leg. "Either way, I'm not too thrilled about you coming to see our game today."

With her cheeks dusted in red, she averted her eyes from his figure. "But I've never missed any of your games..."

Surprised by the hint of sadness lacing her voice, Yaku couldn't do anything other than give in. "Will you promise me that you'll be careful?"

"Yes!"

" _Extra_ careful?"

"Yes, yes, I promise!"

~~~

Yaku continuously shot cautious glances at the bench beside the court as he stretched his limbs, trying to make the fullest out of the few seconds he had before he had to be ready to receive the next ball. He was alert — _very_ alert, now that his girlfriend sat with his manager and coach. She was in a vulnerable spot, one _too_ vulnerable for his likings.

{F/N} simply smiled at him to try and ease his worries, then looked at the scoreboard. Nekoma had taken the first set with a twelve point difference, and the second set seemed to be in their favor too — {F/N} was more than relieved to see how well they were doing. She eyed Yaku, smiling at the concentrated look his features portrayed, grateful for his well-doing. The past weeks had been real hectic for him: he had classes, volleyball practices, and in addition to that he spent his remaining free time taking care of his clumsy girlfriend, waking her up once every three hours like the doctor had asked so {F/N}'s mother could focus on her job. He was giving everything his all, and {F/N} didn't understand how he did it. Something like this must've taken a big toll on him.

Although expected that he would be making mistakes, Yaku was actually making very few — in fact, he was filling in the little gaps his teammates left behind. When Lev failed to receive another ball he wasn't surprised in the slightest, but when seeing it head straight towards the bench his coach, manager and {F/N} — _his_ {F/N} — sat, his autopilot seemed to kick in. Usually he would've let it slide, yelled at Lev for losing them yet another point, but now that _his_ {F/N} was at risk, he had to do whatever he could. He had promised her mother he'd take good care of her, after all.

Yaku ran, his sneakers squeaking, his body taking form for a rolling receive. He successfully managed to return the ball to the court, a relieved yet worried smile on his lips as he turned to his girlfriend. His breaths were heavy and his heart was pounding against his chest, his mind still a little hazy from the pace at which everything took place.

{F/N} simply looked at him, eyes wide. She hadn't expected him to save her, and now that she was okay, _sure_ that she was okay, her nerves and tension started to ease.

Ignoring all the eyes on him, the libero took steps closer to the girl he had spent most of his time with and silently pulled her in for an embrace, his grip tightening when she mindlessly wrapped her arms around him. They didn't have to say anything — both of them knew exactly what the other was thinking. _Thank god._

"Hey," the girl then whispered, "as much as I wish to thank you longer, you have a match to play." She lowered her arms, softly kissed his cheek, then pointed at the bleachers. "I'll be up there, watching you play, okay? I'll be a lot safer there." She waved him goodbye and headed towards the bleachers, allowing for the audience's focus to return back to the game.

Yaku then returned to the court, took a few deep breaths, glared at Lev but then turned his own attention back into the match. With eyes glued to the ball that was about to be served, he got himself into his receiving stance, gritting his teeth when Kuroo gave him a 'pat' on the back.

"We lost a point because of that, so you better be ready to take it back."

Yaku remained calm on the outside, but there was a little part of him that was ready to have a word with his captain — _whose fault was it that {F/N} had to be protected? Whose fault was it, that that ball lost them a point to begin with?_ Either way, he kept his cool. "We're taking back more than one."

He returned to his state of concentration, but as fast as it came, it disappeared due to Lev's sudden cheer. Yaku glared at him, his underclassman irking him more and more as the seconds passed. Then, when Lev tried to talk his way out of the situation, the libero snapped. "I told you to work on those receives! Drop your knees, keep your eyes on the ball! I'm not planning on sugarcoating you any longer!"

"But you never sugarcoated me-"

Snickers from the rest of the team interrupted the bicker on the court, although unbeknownst to them the snickers continued _off_ the court. That final play may have cost Yaku a few years of his age, but he kept his girlfriend safe — _and that was all that mattered._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you were able to enjoy :)


	3. Bruises || Sawamura Daichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a quick little preface!   
> There is mention of abuse in this oneshot. If you are sensitive to this, you might want to skip this one!  
> I hope you can enjoy it!

With her feet dangling over the edge of her balcony, {F/N} took a whiff of the fresh air. The serenity of the night offered a sense of comfort; the occasional breeze offered a sense of thrill; and the stars offered a sense of inclusion, a sense of matter. These were the only conditions that allowed {F/N} to unwind after a long day.

She sat alone. She always sat alone. Something about being by herself at the end of the day felt like a bliss. A safe haven. A moment that was hers, and hers alone.

_Why did she decide to share it?_

“I’m really sorry for asking you to come over at this time,” she sighed, apologizing. “I didn’t mean to disturb your night’s rest.”

The clock struck two o’clock.

“You sounded like you were in a panic,” he said, “there’s no way I could’ve stayed at home after that.”

{F/N} turned her head to meet his figure, although she hadn’t felt as comfortable as she usually had felt when it came to him. She and Sawamura had been great friends ever since their first year at Karasuno: never had they argued, hardly did they disagree and rarely did you see one without the other.

_Why did she feel so suffocated?_ She couldn’t even look him in the eye.

“Have you calmed down since then?”

{F/N} shook her head. “The thought of this conversation just makes me panic more.”

The boy frowned, incomprehensive of her words. He had always been there for her, hadn’t he? They had always laughed together, cried together, fought together. Why did she seem so distant?

“I’m… a little worried about what will happen after this conversation. About how you’ll react, about what you’ll think of me-”

“{F/N}, there is nothing that can change my opinion of you. If I would let myself sway so easily, did you really think I would’ve come?”

{F/N} couldn’t help but sigh again. “Fine. Have you ever wondered why I wear what I wear? The long sleeves, the dark clothing- avoiding anything close to see-through?”

Sawamura carefully nodded. “It’s something the guys and I have been talking about. They always pushed me to try and ask you,” he smiled nervously, “but I wanted to wait for a time when I thought you’d feel comfortable answering. Needless to say, three years have passed and I still haven’t mentioned it.”

A sad smile laced her lips. She appreciated that he cared about her feelings. “Well, what can I say? I have a valid reason… I suppose.”

Sawamura sensed a hint of reluctance as he watched her, his eyes following her hands as they unzipped the thin vest she wore. He had already parted his lips to scold her for doing so given the temperature, but the moment the fabric left her shoulders, his eyes widened.

{F/N} moved her gaze away. The night air felt rough against her skin – more so against the bruises she had hidden for years. _Why did she think this was a good idea?_

“Unlike the impression my parents tend to leave,” she started, “we are not a happy family. We’re far from it.” She flinched as she felt his hand touch her skin. “My parents tend to argue a lot, and their anger gets taken out on the first thing they can find.” A mocking tone followed her words. “That ‘thing’ is usually me.”

Sawamura continued to trail his finger over her skin, moving from her back, to her shoulders, to her arms. Why hadn’t she told him? Why did she suffer alone? _Why hadn’t he noticed?_

“H-How long,” he stuttered, “how long has this been going on?” When his fingers reached fresher bruises, his frown deepened. “You need to see someone for these…”

All {F/N} could do was shrug. “It’s been like this since before I started attending Karasuno.”

“{F/N}, that’s over three years-”

“I know.”

“Then why-”

“I _don’t_ know.”

He was at a loss for words. {F/N}, who had always been so strong; {F/N}, who always stood up for everyone; {F/N}, who never let anyone walk over her. The image of her letting herself be abused just didn’t match up in his head.

“You understand that I can’t stay quiet about this, right?”

{F/N} nodded. “I do. But they’re not bad people, Daichi.”

“I’m not to sure of that anymore now.” He got off the ledge he had been sitting on and turned to {F/N}, offering her a hand to get down. “Either way, you’re not staying here. Pack your bag, you’re coming with me.”

The girl hesitated. “Daichi, I can’t do that. My parents will-”

“Your parents will what? Apologize and suddenly stop their abusive behavior? A simple ‘sorry’ isn’t going to make these bruises disappear. Moving away from the source of them will.”

“Daichi…”

“You can’t change my mind. Where’s your travel bag?”

{F/N} eyed her closet, and without another word, Sawamura rummaged through it, not stopping until he found the bag. “Go pick out your clothes,” he then said, an affectionate smile on his face. “I’ll gather your other necessities.”

{F/N} slowly moved her way towards her stack of clothes, packing her warmest sets. She then set them down in her bag, leaning against the wall as she waited for Sawamura to finish.

When he noticed her waiting, he raked a hand through his hair and sat down on her bed. His frustration made its way onto his face, but was soon replaced with worry. Even so, {F/N} caught a flash of reluctance in his eyes.

“What’s bothering you?” she asked, “Besides the given situation.”

Sawamura turned his head to face her. “What makes you think something’s bothering me?”

“It’s written all over your face.” She took a few steps closer, “I told you a secret, now it’s your time to tell me.”

Knowing that he couldn’t argue with her, he patted the spot beside him. “Fine… Sit.”

{F/N} didn’t hesitate. “What’s wrong?”

Sawamura sighed. “There’s… this problem I’m facing. It’s a pretty big problem, but I don’t really know what to do about it.”

{F/N} snorted. Could he get any more vague?

“There’s this thing I’d like to do,” he continued, “but it might ruin things and make the problem worse.”

“Well, you won’t know until you try,” {F/N} shrugged, “if not doing it bothers you, you should just do it. Then, if it’s still a problem, at least you’ll know you need to look for another way of tackling the problem. If it worked, you’ll know you fretted over nothing.”

The boy frowned in frustration, his palms suddenly clammy. “I’ll listen to your advice just this once,” he rested his hand on her shoulder, “but if she hates me because of this, you’re the one at fault.”

Before she had any time to wonder, he captured her lips with his, not failing to notice her surprise. He couldn’t blame her – the kiss he planted came out of nowhere. Even so, she hadn’t made an effort to pull away.

Surprised by this, Sawamura leaned back. “Sorry, I don’t know what came over me, now is not a good time and-”

{F/N} shook her head and pressed a finger to his lips, shushing him. “Does it look like she hates you? Stop fretting over it.” She took his hand in hers before getting up, then swung her travel bag over her shoulder. “Now let’s get going so you can do it again.”


	4. Tired || Sawamura Daichi

Daichi knew she was tired. Tired of smiling, tired of trying. Tired of laughing, tired of crying. He knew she was starting to lose the fight, and although he had always been trying his hardest for her, he never felt like it was enough.

{F/N} was, to him at least, an empathetic person: she never judged anyone without hearing their stories, she tried to help anyone who asked through their troubles, and she would always do her best to take everyone’s feelings into consideration. The only downside he saw to this, was that she started to become selfless.

She stopped putting herself first. He had warned her about it as soon as he took notice, but he was only rewarded with a shrug. “It’s okay,” she had said, “maybe it’s better that way.”

Daichi sighed recalling the conversation. He knew of {F/N}’s ups and downs, but even though he had been countering both of them for years, he couldn’t tell whether what he was doing was right or wrong. Today had been no exception.

He hadn’t seen {F/N} all day. She’d usually get up with him, eat with him, have a chat with him – but today, she had locked herself away. Daichi felt a little empty when he wasn’t greeted by her lazy smile.

He had tried to get the day off. He had called his workplace early in the morning, saying something had come up, but he was still expected to come in. There was an important meeting scheduled, after all, one of which his boss had said he “couldn’t miss it.” It frustrated him, but there was nothing he could do about it. He needed the money to support {F/N}.

He placed a careful knock on her door. “{F/N}? It’s me, Daichi. Can I come in?”

His heart ached at the gentleness of her voice. “It’s open.”

Daichi stepped inside carefully, a small smile showing on his lips. “Hey.”

“Hey.” {F/N} smiled back softly. “How was work?”

“Same old,” he laughed, “businessmen discussing whether they should invest in plan A or plan B. How are you?”

{F/N}’s eyes cast down. “Better,” she whispered, “better.”

“I’m glad.”

“Yeah. Me too.”

The two of them were overtaken by silence: a comfortable silence, but not one Daichi planned to keep. “Do you want to watch a movie with me tonight? We can lay down on the couch with a blanket,”

{F/N} smiled at the gesture, but shook her head. “Don’t you have a meeting with the team tonight?”

“It can wait until tomorrow.”

“Daichi, it’s important.”

“You’re important too.”

The uneasiness of the conversation reflected in her eyes. She didn’t like being the center of attention.

Daichi paced the room slowly, then carefully sat down on the bed next to her. The sheets were messy, but they were still warm. He could only assume she hadn’t left the bed. “I want you to understand that nothing is more important to me than you are.” His hand found its way to her cheek, his fingers softly stroking her skin. “So, let me ask you again. Do you want to watch a movie with me tonight?”

“Are you sure it’s okay to cancel the meeting?”

“I’m sure.”

{F/N} sighed, but the corners of her lips tugged upwards. “Alright. I’ll watch a movie with you, then.”

Daichi simply smiled in return, gently pinching her cheeks, his grin growing wider.

“What are you doing?” she laughed, trying to remove his hands from her face.

“I wanted to hear your laugh. I like your laugh,” he then mussed her hair, “your laugh is beautiful.”

The heat rising to her cheeks made her turn her head. “Okay, Captain Cheesy,” she playfully punched his arm, “look what you did to my hair!”

Even Daichi didn’t understand how his smile kept getting brighter. “Come here. Let me fix it.” He watched as she scooted closer to him, then surprised her by wrapping his arms around her. “Got you.”

{F/N} didn’t know what to do other than to give in and sighed, her head resting against his chest. She listened to his voice, she listened to his breathing, and at last, she listened to his heartbeat. It was faster than she expected it to be.

“You’re warm.”

Daichi nuzzled her a little tighter. “I know.” He ran his fingers through her hair as he took a moment to take a whiff of her scent, recognizing that familiar smell of hers. She had always smelled like roses.

“Have you eaten dinner yet?”

{F/N} pulled back slightly to meet his gaze, shaking her head. “I haven’t. I hadn’t found the energy to leave the bed.” Her words were melancholy.

“Neither have I. Let’s go eat something,” he let go of her and stood up, offering her his hand. “I can make your favorites?” His heart warmed when she smiled.

“Won’t that be too much work? I don’t want to cause you any trouble.”

“Don’t worry about me. Come on, let’s go into the kitchen. Didn’t you start reading a new book recently? Why don’t you tell me all about it while I’m cooking us something to eat?”

The interest he showed in her eased her nerves. “That sounds nice,” she whispered, “I’d like that.”

{F/N} took hold of his extended hand, though her knees immediately buckled under the pressure.

Voicing his concern, Daichi immediately squatted down to help her. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” she replied, “I just haven’t walked yet today. My knees are a little weak,”

“It seems like I have no choice but to carry you, then.” He wrapped her legs around his torso, then took ahold of her arms as he draped them over his shoulders. “Hold on tight.”

Daichi carefully went down the stairs, sticking close to the wall to ensure his balance. When they made it to the kitchen, he carefully set {F/N} down on a chair, a smile on his face. “Tell me about your book.”

Appreciating his interest, {F/N} began to tell him all about it – from how she disliked the protagonist to how she was able to understand the antagonist’s motives.

As Daichi prepared their dinner, he did nothing other than listen to what she had to say. He liked her voice, and the way her eyes lit up when she was passionate about something – which had become a rare occurrence – warmed his heart. There was nothing he cherished more than her.

“I’m sorry for talking for so long,” she then suddenly said, eyes widening in realization. “I must’ve bored you.”

“{F/N}, you never bore me. If I could, I would stay home every single day just to be with you and listen to your stories.”

“Do you mean that?”

“I do.”

He smiled as he turned off the stove, putting two well-prepared plates on the dining table. {F/N} took her fork and dove in straight away, not failing to miss Daichi’s chuckle. “What?”

“Nothing.”

“Why are you laughing?”

“No reason.”

“Daichi.”

“I just think you’re cute.”

A faint blush dusted her cheeks as she continued eating, once again surrounded by a comfortable silence. When she finished her plate, she looked at Daichi, eyes full of affection.

“Hey, Daichi?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you. For everything.”


End file.
